


A Certain Je Ne Sais Quoi

by crankypanda



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankypanda/pseuds/crankypanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwon Jiyong, one half of hip-hop duo GDYB, meets Choi Seunghyun, indie actor, at Paris Fashion Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Je Ne Sais Quoi

**Author's Note:**

> A little something inspired by GD and T.O.P's (separate!) appearances at Paris Fashion Week.

Youngbae's bored, if he's being honest with himself. It's their third day in Paris, and all they've done since they arrived is go from one show to another. Fashion's always been more of Jiyong's thing; Youngbae doesn't care what the coordi-noonas put him in, as long as he can still sing and dance comfortably. But they're a package deal: there's no GD without YB, so he endures.

"You look constipated," Jiyong murmurs as they pose for photographers outside the Grand Palais, under the silent, watchful gaze of the stone and bronze statues stationed atop the main facade and throughout the colonnade.

"You look ridiculous," he retorts. They're both in summery, nautical-inspired suits that provide scant protection from the cold, but Jiyong's accessorized with a furry black trapper hat. "You look like Davy Crockett."

"I have no idea who that is," Jiyong says, gummy smile firmly in place for the cameras. "Is he hot?"

Soon they're ushered up the front steps, past the colorful banners hanging between the massive stone columns, and into the cavernous glass-domed hall within. The space has been transformed into a sort of minimalist garden for the occasion, with guests seated on wooden benches clustered around a wooden house, against a backdrop of evergreen trees and, incongruously, a painted blue sky. 

"But we can see the actual sky," Youngbae says, squinting up at the roof. 

Jiyong quickly spots someone he knows in the crowd and wanders off to talk to them. Youngbae pulls out his phone and checks Instagram for lack of anything else to do. He dutifully reposts the official YG account's teaser image for Chaerin's upcoming single. 

"Is this AstroTurf?" a deep voice asks in Korean. Youngbae turns around and finds a man with white blonde hair sitting in the previously unoccupied spot beside him, poking at the manicured lawn with the toe of a polished leather oxford. 

"I think it's real grass," Youngbae says.

"Well, that's a fucking waste," the man says. He looks vaguely familiar. Youngbae should probably recognize him, given that he's apparently a compatriot famous enough to get invited to Paris Fashion Week, but he can't put a name to the handsome face.

"Youngbae!" Jiyong suddenly materializes at his elbow. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm right where you left me," Youngbae says, confused, but Jiyong's not even looking at him.

"Who's your friend?" he asks, eyes trained on Youngbae's seatmate, who regards him curiously.

"Um," Youngbae says eloquently. 

"Seunghyun," the man supplies. 

"Nice to meet you, Seunghyun," Jiyong says, smile turned up to maximum wattage. "I'm Jiyong."

"I'm Youngbae," Youngbae feels obliged to say.

"I know who you are," Seunghyun says, sounding amused. "I couldn't go anywhere without hearing 'Good Boy' last year."

"I wrote that," Jiyong says bashfully.

"I liked the wordplay," Seunghyun says. Jiyong preens.

"He rhymed _hamster_ with _gangster,"_ Youngbae grumbles. He reopens Instagram and clicks on the _#dogsofinstagram_ hashtag.

"So what do you do, Seunghyun?" Jiyong asks. He leans forward, nudging Youngbae out of the way. "Are you a model?"

Seunghyun smiles, cheeks dimpling. "I'm an actor."

"What a coincidence!" Jiyong says brightly. "I love dramas."

Youngbae snorts and likes a picture of a French bulldog wearing a pink sweater. 

"I don't do dramas," Seunghyun says.

"I meant movies," Jiyong amends. "I love movies. They're just so...moving."

Youngbae likes a pug wearing a popcorn bucket on its head like a hat.

"What movies have you been in?" Jiyong asks.

"Critically acclaimed but commercially unsuccessful ones," Seunghyun says with a self-deprecating grin. "Indie films."

"I love indie films," Jiyong declares. "Mainstream movies are so lame."

Youngbae likes another French bulldog, this one wearing two pairs of Air Jordans.

"Not too lame, I hope," Seunghyun says lightly. "I just got cast in one."

Jiyong gasps. "That's amazing!"

"It's just a small part," Seunghyun says. 

"There are no small parts," Jiyong reassures him.

"I actually bleached my hair for the role," Seunghyun adds.

"You're so committed," Jiyong gushes. 

"I'm going to the bathroom," Youngbae announces.

*

After the show, the crowd spills out onto Avenue Winston Churchill, some heading toward the glittering lights of the Champs-Élysées, others toward the tree-lined bank of the Seine. Youngbae, Jiyong, and Seunghyun wait for their respective rides in front of a sculpture of a woman seated on a throne. 

Youngbae cocks his head to the side. "Is that a globe under her arm?"

"What are you doing after this?" Jiyong asks Seunghyun.

"I'm going to the Centre Pompidou," Seunghyun says. "There's a Francis Bacon triptych I really want to see. I love his work."

"He was amazing in _Footloose,"_ Jiyong agrees. "What about tomorrow?"

"I'm attending the Dior show," Seunghyun says.

Jiyong pouts. "We're not invited to that."

Youngbae moves closer to the balustrade to get a better look at the sculpture. He snaps a few pictures of it from different angles, then uploads the best one to Instagram with the caption _Paris, je t'aime._

"Youngbae and I are going clubbing tomorrow night," Jiyong's telling Seunghyun when he wanders back to them.

"We are?" Youngbae asks.

"You should join us," Jiyong continues. "We go _hard."_

"You, maybe," Youngbae mutters.

"That's not really my thing," Seunghyun says.

"We're kind of over it, actually," Jiyong says.

"I don't go out much," Seunghyun admits. "I usually just stay in, take advantage of the hotel."

"Oh, where are you staying?" Jiyong asks innocently.

Youngbae coughs.

"The Four Seasons," Seunghyun says.

"Nice," Jiyong says approvingly.

"I love the interiors," Seunghyun says.

"Me, too," Jiyong says quickly.

"You've been to the Four Seasons," Youngbae says skeptically.

"I love how they combined classical French furniture with Flemish and Florentine accent pieces," Seunghyun adds.

"Very European," Jiyong says, nodding sagely. 

"I mean," Seunghyun continues, warming to the topic, "Louis XVI isn't really my style, I'm more of a minimalist kind of guy. But it's still interesting to see the transition from Rococo to a more neoclassical aesthetic, don't you think?"

*

"I can't believe I didn't get his number," is the first thing Jiyong says once they're inside the car sent to pick them up. He slumps in the leather backseat as they hurtle down Cours la Reine, staring out the window forlornly like the heroine in a drama. 

"Look at the bright side," Youngbae says. "You got a crash course in interior design."

Soonho, their manager, twists around in the passenger seat. "Who are we talking about?"

"Choi Seunghyun," Youngbae says, when Jiyong doesn't answer.

"Who?" Soonho asks blankly.

"Some actor we met at the Chanel show," Youngbae says.

"Never heard of him," Soonho says.

"He does indie films," Youngbae says, shrugging.

"I'll look him up." Soonho takes out his phone.

"Can we go to the Dior show tomorrow?" Jiyong asks Soonho as they pass through Place de la Concorde. Streetlamps cast a warm glow over the entire square, with the Luxor obelisk standing tall and proud at its center. 

"We're not invited," Youngbae reminds him.

Jiyong waves a hand dismissively. "Hyung can fix that."

"No, I can't," Soonho says.

"Why can't you get us invited to the Dior show?" Jiyong demands.

"Why didn't you get Choi Seunghyun's number?" Soonho shoots back.

"I'm sure you have mutual friends back home," Youngbae says. "Ask Seungri. He's friends with everyone."

"They have nothing in common," Jiyong scoffs.

"And you do?" Youngbae asks.

"All his movies are fucking weird," Soonho says, showing them Seunghyun's IMDb page. "One of them's, like, eight hours long with no dialogue, what the fuck." 

"How does that even work?" Youngbae wonders. "Intermissions?"

"It's _art,"_ Jiyong snaps.


End file.
